Nós não precisamos de palavras
by Dani Potter
Summary: Quando para um amor não é necessário palavras. Rewiews por favor! Ps.: Sou péssima em sumários!


Nós não precisamos de palavras.  
  
- Harry Potter apanha o pomo! Grifinória é a campeã!- irradiou o menino da Corvinal que substituiu Lino Jordan após ele terminar a escola. A balbúrdia foi geral, todos gritavam, se abraçavam, irradiando felicidade. Harry estava no meio da multidão que comemorava a vitória da Grifinória. Ele estava muito feliz, conseguira a taça de quadribol no seu último ano. Estava radiante. Procurava com os olhos insistentemente por ela, queria poder comemorar junto, abraçá-la, beijá-la. Porém não conseguira enxergá-la em meio à multidão, mas seus pensamentos foram desviados dela por Hagrid. - HARRY!!- saudou feliz - Você conseguiu de novo. Você venceu. - Obrigado, Hagrid. Eu realmente estou contente. - Ah, não ache que eu duvidei que você ganhava. Não, mas cada vez que você consegue é uma nova alegria. - Eu que o diga Hagrid. Eu que o diga- nesse momento levou um tremendo susto: Rony havia pulado em suas costas gritando "vencemos, vencemos". - Sim, Rony, nós vencemos mesmo! - Cara, eu tô muito feliz. Fechamos o nosso 7º ano com a taça de quadribol, isso é muito legal. Agora só falta a taça das casas. - Sim, Rony, mas vamos deixar para pensar nisso mais tarde. Eu agora quero um bom banho e depois comemorar do jeito que merecemos. - É isso aí. Antes de sair do campo de quadribol procurou com os olhos mais uma vez por ela, mas não a achou.  
  
A festa na sala comunal da Grifinória estava muito animada. Tinha gente fazendo dancinhas cafonas e cômicas, de tão animados que estavam. Tinham aqueles que relembravam das caras do pessoal da Sonserina ao perder e riam de se acabar. E tinham também aqueles que bebiam e conversavam animados. Só que havia uma pessoa naquele salão que devia estar comemorando e não estava. Ele era Harry Potter. Após tomar seu banho fora procurá-la, mas não a em lugar algum e então, por insistência de Rony, que disse que ela apareceria quando menos esperasse, ele foi para a festa no salão comunal. - Harry, você está preocupado com ela, não é? - Sim, Rony. Ela não está em nenhum lugar... - Meu amigo, não se preocupe, ela vai aparecer, eu tenho certeza que ela está bem, então fique calmo. - O.k., Rony, eu vou tentar.  
  
No início da noite encontravam-se no Salão Comunal da Grifinória um Harry extremamente preocupado e nervoso e um Rony calmo, que ria da situação do amigo. - Poxa, Rony - finalmente falou Harry- ela não apareceu a tarde inteira, eu estou muito preocupado. - Ai, Harry, deixa de drama, por favor. Eu sei que ela está bem. - Como que você sabe? Onde ela está? - Harry...- mas Rony não pode terminar sua frase, porque foi interrompido pela chegada de Edwiges, que trazia uma carta. Edwiges pousou no ombro do dono e estendeu a pata com a carta para que ele a retirasse. Curioso sobre de quem poderia ser a carta, ele rapidamente a desamarrou e começou a ler. A sua expressão ia mudando a cada linha que lia. Surpresa, revolta, alívio, alegria, tudo isso estava estampado em sua expressão. A carta era dela, dizia que estava bem e que o esperava logo depois que ele recebesse a carta, na beira do lago. Rony soltou uma gargalhada, animado. - Você precisava ter visto a sua cara. Muito engraçada, Harry. Eu disse que não precisava se preocupar, ela está bem, não está?- perguntou, com um sorriso muito babaca no rosto, na opinião de Harry. - Sim- resmungou, irritado. - Mas então o que dizia a carta? - Que, quando eu terminasse de ler a carta, eu fosse encontrá-la no lago. - E o que você está esperando? - Nada. - Então anda, né, mané... - Não enche, Rony. - e saiu pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, em direção ao lago de Hogwarts.  
  
Ia caminhando lentamente, sentindo a brisa da noite bater em seu rosto. Já podia ver o contorno de alguém sentado próximo ao lago. Naquele momento não sentia a pressa que sentira durante a tarde para vê-la. Ele sentia-se calmo e leve. Estivera aquela tarde inteira se sentindo pesado, nervoso por não saber dela e a simples carta, dizendo que estava bem, o fizera relaxar. Ela fazia loucuras com os sentimentos dele. Quando chegou próximo ao lago junto dela, ele sentou-se silenciosamente e passou a admirar a lua cheia e brilhante que iluminava a noite. Nunca em toda a sua vida ele pensara que pudesse ter uma ligação tão forte com alguém. Eles eram estranhos, como dizia Rony. Uma hora estavam bem, falando o tempo todo, declarando o seu amor com palavras e em outras, eles simplesmente ficavam juntos, mas sem emitir nenhuma palavra. - Rony tem razão, não é mesmo? Nós somos estranhos, Harry...- dizendo isso, ela segurou a sua mão e virou-se para encará-lo. Ele também se virou para ela, ficando numa posição na qual podia encará-la nos olhos, onde podia admirar a sua bela iluminada pela lua. - Sim, nós somos estranhos. E é por isso que nós nos damos tão bem, nós não precisamos de palavras, só precisamos da presença um do outro. Como agora, eu sei que você está concordando comigo, e eu sei que você sabia que eu pensava nas palavras do Rony. - Parabéns, Harry. Você foi maravilhoso e eu.... - Shhhh....Eu sei o que você quer me dizer, não fique assim. Amei essa espera, nós não teríamos sossego mesmo antes da festa acabar...- disse, olhando dentro daqueles brilhantes e lindos olhos castanhos que tanto o apaixonavam, o olhar dela era divino, maravilhoso. Eles ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo. Até que foram se aproximando, seus olhares nunca desviando, transmitindo o amor que sentiam. Eles se uniram em um beijo apaixonante e delicado. As línguas se tocavam calmamente, transmitindo amor, carinho, sinceridade. Para eles cada beijo era magnífico, os lábios doces, aquela sensação inebriante que sentiam ao estarem juntos se intensificava, tornando cada novo beijo sensacional, como se fosse o último e o único. Separaram-se, se olhando e sorrindo intensamente. Eles não precisavam de palavras, aqueles olhares, aquele beijo, os seus sorrisos já diziam o que não era necessário em palavras. Eles diziam o "eu te amo" mais sincero que poderia ser visto em dois adolescentes, eles eram almas gêmeas, para o hoje e sempre. - Para hoje e sempre... - Para hoje e sempre, Mi... Olharam-se mais uma vez, sorrindo e selando aquela promessa. Abraçaram-se e ficaram ali, juntos, olhando a lua e curtindo o amor. Tudo isso sem palavras, porque às vezes não são necessárias palavras. 


End file.
